


The Interview (a Documentary by Morgan Stark)

by strandedonthemoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crying, Dissociation, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Irondad, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandedonthemoon/pseuds/strandedonthemoon
Summary: Morgan Stark just wants to interview her family. Fluff ensues.





	1. How Did You Guys Meet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially deemed endgame as not canon so the last portion of it does not exist in this universe. 
> 
> this is what happened here: Tony didn't die but he lost his arm because of the snap. he was reunited with his family and he now lives a simple life with Pepper and Morgan. Peter visits every weekend and so does Harley, who was reunited with Tony in the five-year time jump. Happy sometimes joins. this takes place three years after everything, so Morgan is seven years old.
> 
> also, Peter has a slight stutter cuz trauma does that to you ya know? (actually i'm just projecting. i had a stutter for over 2 years :) )

Morgan Stark was a force not to be messed with, especially in a fit of impulsive creativity and stubbornness. So when she asked her dad to interview him, he knew it was futile to say no. And when she asked Peter and Harley the next day, both boys didn't hesitate to say yes just to see the little girl smile.

[cut]

"Baba! Is this thing on?" Morgan said from somewhere out of frame. The camera was pointed at Tony, Peter and Harley, all of which were sitting on a couch in what seemed to be a living room. Peter was texting on his phone and Harley was resting his head on Peter's shoulder, watching. There was something comfortable about the display. 

Tony got up and walked out of frame. The camera suddenly jostles, and then, "Yeah, baby. It's on."

"Yay!"

The older man walked back into frame with a girl, who looked to be no older than seven and has a striking resemblance to her dad. Morgan sat down next to Tony, who took a seat next to Peter. She shifted in her seat and fixed her dress. 

Peter stopped texting and set his phone down, causing Harley to sit up reluctantly. All three men were looking at Morgan with a mixture of love, wonder and amusement. 

"Okay. Let's begin." Morgan shifted in her seat again and smiled a toothy smile. "Can you introduce yourselves?"

"Baby, we don't have t-"

"Shh, Tony," Harley interrupted, waving his hand. "You're ruining the fun."

"Yeah! You're ruining the fun."

Tony just sticked his tongue out. 

"I'm Harley."

"I'm- I'm Peter." 

Tony reached out and grabbed Peter's hand subconsciously with his good arm. "And I'm Tony."

"Was that so hard?"

"Harley, if you don't shut up right n-"

[cut]

"So today I'm going to ask you a question."

"Ju-Just one?" Peter's eyes twinkled in amusement despite the stutter. 

"Yeah, only one."

"That's not how an interview works, Mo," Harley tried to explain. 

"I know, Harley." Morgan attempted to roll her eyes and only half-succeeded. "I'm going to ask you guys one question every week! So you guys don't waste my time."

"Baby, this was your idea."

"See? I knew you were going to waste my time."

"Hey!"

[cut]

"So, how did you guys meet?" Morgan asked, her eyes setting on the three boys curiously, who all shared a look. A smile made its way to Peter and Harley's faces. Tony, however, just smirked at his daughter. 

"Can I start?"

"Sure, Baba."

The smirk widened into a mischievous smile. Tony gestured with his prosthetic hand at Peter. "You first."

"Oh, god."

"So," Tony smiled, shifting in his seat with a dramatic flair, "I wanted to recruit him as Spider-man for a mission-"

"You wanted allies for your- for your divorce fight with Cap."

" _Oi_."

"It's true, though."

" _Anyways_ , I passed by his apartment and talked to May for a bit when this boy walks in and starts bitching about my car."

Peter started laughing. "It was a Lamborghini!"

"And language." Harley waved his finger in front of Tony's face in a gesture that meant _no no no_. 

"Only Mommy is allowed to use that word, Baba," Morgan piped in. 

"You have to p-put money in the swear jar now!"

Tony rolled his eyes at his kids but his smile stayed intact. "Can I continue?"

Morgan gestured with her hand for him to proceed.

"Anyways, he started talking about my car, stuttered his way through an introduction-"

"That was a-a nervous stutter, no-not a trauma-ridden one-" Peter interrupted. 

"Then he started asking about how much money he was going to get for an internship he never applied for-"

"Also, we talked about this, Pete. No joking about trauma."

"Sorry, Har."

" _He asked about the money_ ," Tony cut in, "lied to me about being Spider-man, told me he didn't want to go to Germany because he had homework, webbed me up to his door, cut the webbing with a pair of zig-zag scissors and sent me on my merry way."

Morgan giggled. "You webbed him up, Pete?"

"You cut the webs with zig-zag scissors?" Harley asked.

"Is no one going to talk about how he said he would prefer to do his homework than go to Germany with me?"

"I didn't- I didn't say I would prefer it!"

[cut]

"Mo, come sit here so I can tell you a story," Harley said, gesturing to his lap. Morgan immediately scrambled off her seat and into his lap, eyes glowing in anticipation.

Peter shifts in his seat so he's leaning on Tony, who wrapped an arm around him. 

"Do you know how me and Baba met?" Harley asked with a smile. Morgan just shook her head.

"So I was like, thirteen, and your dad decided to break into my garage to fix his Iron Man suit, make me make him a sandwich, trash the only bar in town-"

"Can I just add that he thought of defending himself with a potato gun?"

Morgan's eyes lit up. "That's so cool! Can I see it?"

That earned her a laugh from Peter and a dopey smile from Harvey. "We'll see." 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

"You know I was the one to fix his Iron Man suit?"

"Cool!"

"No, not cool, baby. definitely not cool."

Peter snuggled into Tony with a content smile on his face. Tony squeezed the boy's shoulder and kissed the top of his head just as Morgan shifted so her side was pressed onto Harley's chest and her legs were sprawled across Peter's lap. There was something undoubtedly humane about the scene. It was domestic in a way that was never expected of Tony Stark, let alone the rest of the bunch; a familial view.  

"I think," Peter began, "that the most embarrassing story was how me and Harley met."

The boy in question groaned, burying his head onto Morgan's shoulder, who giggled. "Mo, they're going to embarrass me."

Morgan just smiled. "Tell us the story, Pete!"

"Okay," Peter took a breath. "Basically, we had just won. Tony was-was pretty banged up and our priority was to get him med-medical attention ASAP. So we went to the house to fix up his arm when-when Harley waltzes out like nobody's business-"

"Where was I?"

"You were asleep, M. It was pro-probably past your bedtime."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways, so- so Harley comes up to us, looks at all of us i-incredulously, and says, "What the hell, Tony? You didn't tell me this Peter kid is so cute," as-as if Tony didn't lose his arm."

Harley buried his face further into Morgan's shoulder, hugging her tight. "Please make him stop."

"It was so funny," Peter concluded, smiling. He tugged Morgan until she gave him his hand, shooting him a toothy grin. 

"I can second that," Tony added, raising an arm. 

Harley emerged from Morgan's shoulder to fix them both with a deadly look. 

"You guys suck."

[cut]

"Interview day one: done," Tony said, smiling at his daughter. 

"Yay!"

"Alright baby, turn the camera off so we can go eat lunch."

"Can we edit the video after, Baba? Like in YouTube?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

Tony untangled himself from Peter as Morgan pushed herself off Harley's lap. She ran out of frame, then the camera jolted as it was moved. It was flipped around to showcase Morgan's face too close to the camera at an otherwise unflattering angle, but she just made it look cute. 

"It's this button, right?" Morgan asked someone out of frame. 

"Yeah, it's that one, Mo," Harley's voice confirmed. 

"Peter! Harley! Morgan! Come eat lunch," Pepper's voice called out. 

The little girl turned away from the camera. "Coming-"

[END VIDEO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the events of endgame, i think you guys need some family fluff.
> 
> if you want to talk about endgame, you can talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://imstrandedonthemoon.tumblr.com) by messaging me or leaving an ask!
> 
> comment down below what other questions you want our babies to answer! i'd love to hear your suggestions. 
> 
> kudos and comment? 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. If You Could Travel Anywhere, Where Would You Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i find it really cute that Morgan doesn't know how to work the camera
> 
> also, ffh doesn't exist here.

The video blinked alive with a blurry, unfocused image of two small feet buried in a thick of grass; in the distance, Peter and Harley's voices sounded.

"Baba! I don't know how to turn this on," Morgan's voice whined.

The camera jostled slightly, but otherwise stayed trained on the tiny bare feet.

"You turned it on already, baby," Tony's voice replied in amusement, a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The camera's view suddenly shifted to show Peter and Harley sitting on a very ugly picnic blanket, cross-legged and engrossed in whatever conversation they were having. In the background, Pepper and May were sitting on a picnic bench, chatting comfortably. The mike couldn't pick up what they were saying. 

"I technically carried the-the hammer," Peter stated, his eyebrows scrunched in determination. 

"Your webs were attached to it."

"And-and my webs were attached to me!"

"Boys, cut it out," Tony cut in, appearing in frame with Morgan in tow. The t-shirt he wore just about showcased the burns on his shoulder and neck. He pointed at Harley with his prosthetic arm. "You. Scoot."

Harley rolled his eyes but otherwise obeyed, turning so him and Peter were sitting shoulder to shoulder and making room for Tony and Morgan. Tony brought Morgan to his lap, kissing her head and squeezing her tight. She squealed at that. Her tiny arms wrapped themselves around Tony's middle, her head resting just above his heart. 

Peter smiled at the sight and rested his head on Harley's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around the boy; their previous argument was long forgotten. 

When Tony laid his eyes on the two boys, a wide smile found its way onto his lips. He reached out to ruffle Harley's hair and squeeze Peter's hand. 

"My kids," Tony said softly. 

[cut]

"So, what's our interview question, Maguna?" Tony said.  

Morgan smiled a toothy grin. "It's a good one today."

"Oh, really?" Tony's eyebrows quirked up. 

"Do tell, Mysterious Mo," Harley commented.

"You guys will love it," the little girl smiled cheekily. 

"We'll never know if you-if you don't tell us, M," Peter smiled back. 

"And you're building a lot of suspense here, baby."

"I know." Impossibly, her smile grew wilder. 

The banter continued to flow out easily. 

[cut]

"So the question is," Morgan made a drumroll sound, earning her a laugh from Peter, "if you could travel anywhere, where would you go?"

All three boys smiled widely at Morgan, completely unfazed by the question's ordinary nature- despite the fact that Morgan made it seem very special. 

Each reaction was different: Harley laughed, his eyes crinkling in love. Peter's eyes widened comically, practiced wonder flooding his features. Tony ruffled Morgan's hair and said, "That is so lame-sauce."

"Is not!" Morgan argues, crossing her arms. 

"You're right. It's not. I could never come up with something so original," Tony said. His voice was monotone. 

Morgan tilted her head at him, unsure if he was being sarcastic or not. 

[cut]

Pepper came up behind Tony. She wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing his hair. "Interview day?" she mumbled into his hair. Tony nodded, looking up at her in adoration. At the same time, May came up to Peter and kissed his cheek, whispering something into his ear. She kissed Harley's hair before entering the house- he didn't even seem fazed by the gesture. Both boys just looked after her in a mixture of familial love and happiness. 

"Mama!" Morgan exclaimed, tugging at her mother's sundress. "Do you want to answer the question, too?"

Pepper laughed. "Sure. What is it?"

"If you can go anywhere, where would you go?"

Pepper pretended to think hard about the question. "I'd go wherever you guys go," she said, smiling. 

"No, Mama! That's boring! You have to answer it for real."

"I'll answer it for real before your bedtime story, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

Pepper laughed again, taking her daughter's hand and kissing it. 

[cut]

"Come on!" Morgan whined. "Someone answer the question."

Peter seemed lost in thought when he spoke; he shifted so his head was no longer resting on Harley's shoulder, but still using the older boy's body to support his own. 

"I think," he began, "I would like to go to Italy."

Tony's smile was soft. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. May-May's from there, and-I don't know- it would be nice. To-to see where she's from."

Morgan smiled at the mention of May's name, but didn't say anything. 

"Where would you go there?" Harley said, his voice just over a whisper. 

"Naples. That's where-where May's from, so it feels right, y-you know?"

Harley nodded, suddenly lost in thought, too. 

Tony shifted so that Morgan was tucked to his side before pulling Peter's hand. "C'mere, kid." He shot Harley a pointed look. "You, too." 

Peter didn't hesitate to obey, tucking himself into Tony's side. Harley, however, hesitated, but ultimately shifted so his head was lying on Tony's thighs, Morgan's legs pressed onto his back. 

"We can go to Italy," Tony said absentmindedly. The arm wrapped around Morgan reached out to play with Harley's hair. "During the summer, if you guys are up for it."

"Are-Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, Pete." Tony smiled at the boy before kissing his cheek and pulling him closer, his other arm never leaving Morgan's side and Harley's hair. 

"We can go to Naples, if you want."

"Yeah. And So-Sorrento. May talks about there a-a lot."

"We can go there, too."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, happy with each other's company. Tony's hand methodically carded through Harley's blonde locks, only stopping whenever Morgan or Peter shifted to make them more comfortable. 

Morgan's voice interrupted the silence. "Where would you go, Harley?"

The blonde's eyes were closed. "My first instinct was to say Tennessee, but it's boring there so I don't really want to go back."

Peter snorted slightly, earning him a sleepy smile from Harley.

"Japan, maybe. Tokyo."

"Why?"

"I... I don't actually know, Mo." That made Tony laugh, and everyone felt his body vibrate with it. 

"I'd take my mom with me, though," Harley continued, cracking an eye open. "And my sister. You remember Ariel, Mo?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah," Harley laughed, closing his eyes again.  

"We can make that happen, too," Tony said. "In the spring. Cherry blossoms are lovely at that time."

Harley opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. "You would actually do that?"

"Sure, kid. It's not like I'm gonna deprive you from seeing cherry blossoms."

Everyone laughed at that, even though it wasn't particularly funny.

[cut]

"Where would you go, Baba?" Morgan said.

Tony thought about it. "I don't actually know."

"Yeah, you do. You have to think of some place!"

"I don't know, baby. But I'd like to take you guys to a lot of places," Tony chatted thoughtlessly. "Italy and Japan, first and foremost. Lebanon. France. Canada, even. They have Tim Hortons there."

"I've never tried Tim Hortons," Harley mumbled. 

"Same," Peter said, looking at Tony.

"Me too," Morgan added.

"Well, then our first stop is Canada." 

Morgan let out a slight chuckle, but other than that it was silent. 

"You guys would love the Dead Sea," Tony continued. "It's amazing. You just lay down and float. Oh, and Nepal. There are some orphanages there that are in partnership with Stark Industries. The kids would love to meet you guys. Hiking is amazing there, too. We could go Germany. China. Shanghai is pretty great. Brazil. London. But first, Naples and Tokyo and wherever you want to go, Maguna."

Tony turned to his daughter. "Where _do_ you wanna go, baby?"

"Disneyland!"

The father laughed. "Okay. We'll go to Disneyland."

[cut]

The sun was just setting as the interview ended, casting a warm glow on all of their faces. Harley and Peter were asleep on Tony, but Morgan was awake, weirdly content with the silence. 

"Baby, go turn the camera off so we can go inside," Tony whispered. 

Morgan nodded, silently getting up and walking out of frame.

"Which button is it, Baba?"

"The blue one, baby."

"Is it this-"

[END VIDEO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt edit this. i didn't even read through it so :)
> 
> kudos and comment?
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently this camera is absurdly hard to work.

The cameral blinked alive to Michelle's face, at a downward angle that is known to be pretty unflattering.  

"Peter, I don't think I'm any better at this," she said, squinting at the camera. "How do I know it's on?"

"Did the light flash red?" Peter asked, somewhere in the distance. 

"I don't know! I was too busy looking at the button."

"God, MJ, you can't-can't possibly be serious."

Michelle glared at something in the distance. "Parker, so help me, if you-"

"You got in-into Harvard and you can't work a camera?"

"That's it, loser. You're dead. D. E. A. D. Dead."

"Try me-Try me, you curly-haired psycho-"

[cut]

The view changed to show Harley, Morgan, Ned, Michelle and Peter in the same place as the first video: the living room. Ned, Peter and Michelle were sitting on the floor, while Harley and Morgan were situated on the couch. Unlike the previous videos, where the sun was always shining, it was clear by the twisting pinks and blues outside the windows that it was the beginnings of twilight. 

Michelle was glaring half-heartedly at Peter, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Everyone treated this as if it was normal. 

"Just because you can turn on a camera doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Michelle said defiantly. 

"A, language," Peter said, turning at Morgan. "We have kids under the age of ten present and-and we don't want to ruin their impressionable youth, do we, Mo?" 

Morgan stuck her tongue out at him, but she was smiling a little. 

"B," Peter continued, "it-it totally does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes-yes, it does."

"Guys," Ned cut in, exasperated. "Can you guys please not do this?"

"If you admit I can totally beat his ass."

"He's my best friend, MJ. That means-it means he's gonna side with me."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it-"

[cut]

"Do we have to do this?" Morgan grumbled. 

Harley rolled his eyes and tugged her close to him. "Where hast thou youth gone, young child?"

"Dude, she probably didn't understand a word you said," Ned said. He smiled at Morgan before continuing. "She doesn't speak stupid."

"Yeah! I don't speak stupid."

"You wanna go there, Leeds?" Harley asked challengingly. 

"Please. I'm more civilized than this. I refuse to reduce myself to the levels of Peter and MJ."

Peter and Michelle both whipped their heads to look at Ned; Peter's eyes hardened in playful determination and Michelle raised a single, questioning brow. _Do you really want to go there?_ her eyes glinted. 

"Is that a challenge?" Peter said. His mouth quirked in a smile at the lack of a stutter. He turned to MJ. "Is he challenging us?"

"For his sake, I hope not."

A competivite glint settled into Ned's features. "Oh, I'm going to crush you guys. Crush. You. Starting with you, you white, scrawny, spider-spangled crazy head-"

[cut]

"It's date night!" everyone exclaimed at the camera with varying degrees of excitement. The boys looked close to jumping in joy at the prospect (despite the fact that this was actually a very normal occurrence and happened at least once a month), while the two girls looked bored and exasperated. 

"You guys are so childish," Morgan said. "And I'm seven."

Morgan and Michelle shared a high-five as the boys began to protest.

[cut]

"Where did Mama and Baba go this time?" Morgan asked Harley, who shrugged. 

"I don't know. Peter?"

"Le Bernardin," Peter said immediately. No one questioned why he knew the exact restaurant, but the sudden tense grip he had on his phone suggested why. Before he could break it though, Michelle took it from his hands and latched their fingers together. He smiled.

Harley turned back to Morgan. "Le Bernardin, apparently. That's in the city."

"Is Aunt May with them, too?"

Everyone laughed at Morgan's question. "Nope. She's at work, Mo."

"Oh." Despite the slight embarrassment, the little girl was laughing, too. 

[cut]

"So, what do you got for us, Little M?" Ned asked. 

"A question!" she squealed excitedly. 

"What is it?" Michelle asked. To an outsider, it would seem as if she was indifferent, but the slight tug in her lips suggested otherwise. 

"Well, since I'm _obviously_ more mature than all of you-", that earned her a few laughs, "the question is: what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

They all shared identical looks, filled with love and admiration for Morgan. No one commented on the fact that out of all of them, she was the youngest and therefore did the least growing up out of all of them.

“Well,” Harley began. “We all go to MIT.”

“Except Big M,” Ned added. Michelle just shot him an unimpressed look.

“Wait, you don’t go to the same university?” Morgan asked, looking at Michelle and Peter, her eyes wide.

Peter shrugged. “She goes to-to Harvard, Mo.”

“They’re really close together, though.”

“So, you guys still see each other?” Morgan asked.

Peter and Michelle shared a look. Peter’s eyebrows scrunched up in amusement and Michelle’s lips quirked up to resemble a small smile. “Yeah. We do.”

“We all do, don’t we?” Harley intervened. He winked at the pair.

“Yeah, it’s not like you guys are _constantly_ cooped up in Michelle’s dorm room,” Ned added. “Not at all.”

“Or in Peter’s dorm room.”

“Or in the library.”

“Or in my apartment, for some goddamned reason-“

“Okay, okay,” Peter interrupted, laughing. Michelle had a smile of her own. “We get it.”

“You guys still didn’t answer the question, you know,” Morgan said, catching all of their attentions.

Everyone laughed at that, except for Harley, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly and tugged Morgan close enough so that they were sitting side by side, shoulder’s touching. He slung his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. A content smile made its way to her face.

“You know what I want to be when I grow up?” Harley said in a conspiring voice.

“What?”

“I want to be like your dad.”

Morgan shot him a confused look.

“I want to help people. You know how he makes people without hands and legs robot ones?” She nodded. “I want to do stuff like that. For my final project this year, I’m trying to make eyes for people who lost theirs.”

“How do you do that?”

“Well, we have these things called nerves. They send signals from our brains,” Harley gestured to his head, “to our other body parts that make them work the way they do. When you lose something, like an eye or an arm, the nerves there aren’t connected to anything. But when we attach something with similar characteristics, our brains think that we got our arm back and start sending signals again, making it possible for people to do stuff again.”

“Oh. That’s cool!”

Harley laughed. “Yeah, it is.”

“You’re part of the Stark Prosthetics Program next year, right?” Ned asked Harley.

“Yeah. Pepper won’t let me go anywhere else.”

“I think she just did that to keep you close.”

“I don’t mind,” Harley turned to Morgan and smiled. “At least I’d stay close to you.”

Morgan smiled back before turning to Peter. "How about you?"

Peter shrugged, and for a second, his shoulders tensed in discomfort. "I-I'm not sure, M."

"That's a copout answer."

"Fine. Um, I'd go wherever Ned goes." 

There were varying reactions to that. First, Michelle, who had a mock-offended look on her face. Harley, who was laughing at Michelle. Ned, who looked genuinely flattered. And Morgan, with a very unimpressed look on her face. "That's still a copout answer," she huffed. 

"It's true!"

"Wait, so you're choosing Ned over me?" Michelle asked. Her eyes were alight with challenge. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "There-There was never a choice, MJ. It's always Ned."

"Burn!" Harley and Morgan quipped. 

She fixated him with a stare. "I'm your girlfriend."

Peter just shuffled closer to Ned and wrapped his limbs around him. "He's my Guy in-in the Chair."

"Face it, MJ," Ned said as he hugged Peter back. "I was always meant to win this."

Michelle continued to stare at Peter, but her eyes were soft with a mixture of love and amusement, so the stare wasn't that hard. 

"I want my candy ring back."

"Too late, MJ. I al-already ate it."

"Loser."

[cut]

"I guess I should answer the question now, right, Little M?" Michelle asked. 

"Yeah!"

Michelle smiled sickly-sweet at Peter, who visibly gulped. 

"When I grow up," Michelle said, "I want to tell Tony all about Peter's shenanigans."

Peter's eyes widened. So did Morgan's. Both for very, very different reasons. 

"What shenanigans?" Morgan asked. 

The smirk on Michelle's face only widened. "Oh, there are so many, Little M! So many. I just can't decide which I want to tell to your dad, and your mom. Oh and definitely Aunt May."

"You can stop now, MJ," Peter said pleadingly. 

"Oh, but I don't think I can."

The two stared at each other with intensity. Peter, with a pleading and desperate edge to his demeanor, and Michelle, with the smirk and the gaze of someone who new they were going to win. Ned and Harley looked at their stare battle with a mix of boredom and amusement, while Morgan just looked happy.

"I'll-I'll buy you two candy rings?"

"Six."

"Four and a movie night."

"Five and a snickers bar."

"Three and-and you get to keep my sweater."

Michelle softened at that. "Really?"

Peter laughed. "If that's all you wanted, you could have j-just asked."

Ned and Harley groaned. "You guys are annoying."

[cut]

At some point, it seemed like the group forgot about the interview and the camera.

The scene changed slightly. Peter was entranced in a book, his head resting on Michelle's lap, who was carding a hand through his unruly curls. Other than the routine motions of her hand, she was still as Morgan attempted to braid her hair. Harley was the one trying to teach Morgan how to braid hair, and Ned was recording the whole thing on his phone.

"So you tuck this strand over this one," Harley explained.

Morgan did the opposite of what he said. "Like that?"

Harley laughed. "Close. But instead of tucking the second strand in, you tuck the third one."

"Oh, so like this?" Morgan undid what she previously did and tucked the strands right. 

"Yeah! Exactly! Good job, Mo."

Morgan smiled at the praise and reached out to give Harley a high five. Unfortunately, in her doing so, she had to let go of the braid; Michelle's hair fell and uncurled from the tangles of the hairstyle. 

The little girl turned. "Oops."

Ned and Harley began to laugh. "Oh, man," Ned said. "That's totally going on Snapchat."

Michelle smirked at him. "Such a millennial."

"Here, Mo. We'll try again. Do you remember the first step?"

"Mhm. Separate her hair into three parts."

"Yeah, Mo. You got it."

After half an hour and a lot of encouragement, Michelle's hair was in a surprisingly neat braid. 

Peter and Michelle's position's stayed the same once Morgan was done, except Michelle no longer had to be still. She used both her hands to brush through Peter's hair, tugging at every knot until it came undone. The gesture, while not uncommon, seemed to calm him down significantly. A tension in his shoulder loosened and he seemed to read his book with more ease.

At some point, Ned had moved so he was also sitting next to Morgan on the couch, and both boys were on opposite ends of her, squishing her into a comfortable human sandwich. The little girl had grabbed a small whiteboard and a marker, and eyes twinkled in excitement as they played games. 

"Y?" Harley guessed.

"Nope," Morgan smiled.

"S?" Ned tried. 

"Yeah!" She scribbled something down on the whiteboard. 

Suddenly Harley's face fell slack with disbelief. "Is it Star Wars?"

"Yeah!" Morgan exclaimed, before letting out a yawn. "You got it right."

Harley turned to Ned. "You had her for one day," he deadpanned. " _One day_. And you've already turned her into a nerd."

"She has good taste. Right, Morgan?"

"Mhm."

Harley put his face in his hands. "I'm never playing hangman with you guys again."

[cut]

The scene changed. Morgan was no longer wedged between the two boys, instead laying her head on the armrest of the couch, her eyes drooping shut. 

"Morgan?" Ned asked. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No," she mumbled, half-asleep. 

Harley rolled his eyes at Morgan, and Peter smiled from his book at her attempt to sound convincing. 

Some time later, when everyone was sure she was sound asleep, Peter put his book down to carry her upstairs. 

"I'll just be a minute," he whispered, bending down to pick her up. He made sure her head was well-supported and she was still sound asleep before making his way out of frame. 

Once Peter was gone, Ned looked at the other two. 

"Can we swear now?"

[cut]

Peter came back and settled next to MJ on the floor, his feet on her lap and his back on the ground. He picked up the book and started reading again. 

Michelle looked down at him before a smirk appeared on her face. She took his socks off and grabbed something from out of frame. A nail polish bottle. 

Peter peered from his book to see what she's doing. "Jokes on you," he said. "I-I happen to really like that color."

[cut]

They settled into something resembling domestic, and very comfortable. Peter had his back on the ground, and he was still reading the book. At this angle, the camera was able to pick out the name of it. _The Sun and All Her Flowers_. Michelle, who was at his feet, was painting his nails a dark mauve in relative silence, excluding the occasion murmur to stop moving and the random interruptions to Harley and Ned's conversation. The two boys in question were on the couch, side by side, staring at Harley's phone. 

"How about this guy?" Ned asked.

Harley pretended to consider. "He's a little much, you know?"

"No."

"He seems so full of himself."

 "It's Tinder," Michelle said. "Everyone's full of themselves."

"He's not my type," Harley argued. 

"Oh? And what is?"

"Soft guys. You know. Cute."

Michelle scoffed. "And you expected to find them on Tinder?"

"Well, there aren't any on Bumble."

"What about that guy?" Peter joined the conversation. He peeked up from his book. "From-From East Campus? With the afro and-and the sweaters? He looks like the soft type."

Harley smiled a little. "He's cute. Probably straight. But cute."

"How do you know he's straight?" Ned asked, exasperated.

"How do I know he's not?" Harley retorted. "See? This is why I like Tinder. At least I know who's gay and who isn't."

"But you can't find someone your type on Tinder," MJ replied. Her eyes were still trained on Peter's toenails. 

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to continue and see."

"Have you tried Grindr?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but we got bored of looking around there," Ned replied. 

There was a beat of silence. 

"How about that-that guy in the floor b-below me?" Peter asked. "Dave, with the-with the good weed."

Harley scrunched his nose. "Ew. Stoner boy."

"You do realize we all smoke, right? Including you." Ned asked. 

"You do realize he's the reason we have stuff to smoke in the first place, right?" Michelle added. 

"Still," Harley said. "Stoner boy."

[cut]

"I don't like this book," Peter proclaimed suddenly, closing the book and putting it to a side. 

Harley and Ned ignored him, still scrolling through Tinder (or Grindr or Bumble or whatever dating website they find), but Michelle looked up from his drying toenails at him. 

"I can no longer associate with your uncultured ass."

"Too late. I-I already ate the candy ring."

Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"It doesn't mean-it doesn't mean I don't like poetry," Peter added. "It's just this book."

"Yeah, I know. You liked that Edgar Allan Poe book," Michelle said. 

"And the-the princess one."

Michelle gave him a look. "The princess one?"

" _The Prince-The Princess Saves Herself In This One_?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "That's a good book."

"Can you read me that p-poem?" Peter asked suddenly. "The orange one?"

A laugh escaped Michelle's lips. She shifted so her hips were in between Peter's legs, then laid down on his chest. His arms pulled her closer and his legs wrapped around her; she couldn't help but bury her nose into his neck. 

"What about the nail polish? Won't it g-get smudged?" Peter asked.

"Dried," Michelle replied, hiding her smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath. "At lunchtime I bought a huge orange," she said softly, the camera just picking it up. "The size of it made us all laugh. I peeled it and shared it with Robert and Dave-"

For some reason, that made Peter laugh. 

"They got quarters and I had a half."

Michelle looked at Peter for a second. "Close your eyes," she whispered. 

"Why?"

"Because I know you haven't slept in a while."

Peter rolled his eyes but obliged.

Another deep breath. "And that orange, it made me so happy. As ordinary things often do."

The edges on Peter's face began to soften as he gave in to the tiredness. 

"Just lately. The shopping. A walk in the park."

She snuggled into Peter before continuing.

"This is peace and contentment. It's new."

Peter didn't open his eyes when he spoke, surprising MJ. "The rest of the day was-was quite easy," he mumbled. "I did-I did all the jobs on my list. And enjoyed them and had s-some time over." His eyes didn't open, but he whispered the next line into Michelle's hair. "I love you. I'm-I'm glad I exist."

"Sleep, Peter." 

" 'm not tired."

"Sure, you aren't."

Peter didn't reply to that, his breaths beginning to even out. 

Michelle closed her eyes, ready to set a good example. 

[cut]

Harley peeked from the edge of the couch. "Are they asleep?" he whispered.

"No, Har. Not at all. How could you possibly think that?" Ned replied, his voice just as low and dripping in sarcasm.

Harley rolled his eyes. "Should we wake them up?"

"Of course not. You heard what MJ said. Peter hasn't slept in days. If he wakes up, he'll never go back to sleep."

"True."

Harley and Ned got off the couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping pair. 

They both went out of frame, only to come back with pillows and a blanket. 

Ned slowly lifted Peter's head off the ground and put a pillow under it just as Harley covered them with a soft blue blanket. Peter and Michelle didn't even stir at the movement.

"Goodnight," they both whispered, making their way to their own rooms. 

[cut]

"Well, look at what we have here," Tony's voice whispered as the door closed and the click of heels came closer.

"That's a sight, alright," Pepper's voice replied.

"We can't wake Peter."

"Let's wake up Michelle and put her on the couch. You can put Peter beside her."

"I just said we can't wake him up."

"Trust me. He won't."

Pepper walked into frame, long red dress flowing, and knelt beside Michelle. "Honey? Wake up." The girl in question began to stir.

"They still have the camera on, Pep."

She turned to look at something above the camera. "Then turn it off."

For once, the light blinked out easy. 

[END VIDEO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i don't say this enough but you guys are literally the best. i promise i'll reply to all your comments soon but for now: thank you. thankyouthankyouthankyou. i literally wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your constant support.
> 
> also sorry for any science-y inaccuracies. idk how medicine works. or braids. or anything really. oops.
> 
> I have this headcanon that Michelle and Peter got together because one asked the other out with a candy ring. fight me. 
> 
> btw: that poem is called The Orange by Wendy Cope.
> 
> kudos and comment?
> 
> thanks for reading!


	4. Why Did You Guys Fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sustain pure fluff im sorry. (tw: dissociation. if this triggers you, then you might wanna skip this chapter)

The camera came alive to Harley's face, a considerable distance away. There was a tenseness to his shoulders and jaw, misplaced in the boy's usually relaxed features. Behind him were Peter and Tony, both as far away from each other as humanly possible. The sight was unnerving in comparison to their usually-close proximity.

"The light flashed red, Mo," he informed the little girl behind the camera.

"Yay!" Morgan's voice said, from behind the camera. 

Harley laughed, but his jaw was still tense. 

[cut]

The scene was unusual, to say the least. 

First, there were Peter and Tony, who were sitting apart and facing away from each other. Tony looked uncomfortable and exhausted, his entire demeanor deflated and his eyes glassy red. Peter, on the other hand, looked somewhat normal. While his skin was slightly paler and his eyes were blank and withdrawn, he still didn't took too different. In between them was Harley, his shoulders and jaw still stiff. To their right, Morgan was sitting on a separate couch, her eyes perceptive. 

"Are you guys ready?" she asked the boys. 

"As ever," Harley said, smiling. It didn't reach his eyes. 

Morgan just squinted. 

[cut] 

"Where's Mama?" Morgan asked, looking at her dad. 

"She's out with Happy and May," Tony replied. "Shopping."

Despite May's mentioning, Peter didn't react. No softening eyes, no smile, nothing. His face stayed blank. 

"Why?" Morgan asked. 

Tony shrugged, and for the first time in this video, glanced at Peter. "You wanna tell her why, Peter?"

Harley suddenly did a double take, looking at Tony incredulously. _Peter?_ he mouthed, shocked that Tony used Peter's actual name.

Finally, Peter looked at Morgan. He smiled, but the gesture seemed forced. "Just for dinner, Mo. No-No need to be worried."

"I wasn't worried," she replied. 

"Oh. Yeah." Peter nodded, reclusive. "S-Sorry, Morgan."

"Morgan?" Harley asked. He looked at Peter and narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows scrunched up- the concern alight in his features was different from his usual playfulness. "You never call her Morgan."

"Mo, then. Whatever."

Harley's eyes hardened at Peter, then at Tony, before sighing. 

[cut]

"So, what's our question, Maguna?" Tony asked, eyes dull but lips smiling. 

"Well, I was going to ask you guys a different question," she began, "but I decided to change it."

"What made you do that?" Harley asked.

She shrugged. "Reasons."

[cut]

"So the question is: why did you guys fight?" 

The question was disconcerting, but everybody's reactions were small. Harley's eyes widened slightly and Tony took in a sharp breath, but other than that, nothing. Especially Peter, who didn't even look like he was listening. 

"You and Peter," Morgan clarified to her dad. 

"What makes you think we fought, baby?" Tony asked, leaning toward her. 

"I heard Peter crying in the bathroom yesterday," she replied. "And he didn't go swimming with us today."

"I'm sure Peter wasn't crying," Tony said. 

"Yeah, he was. I'm sure. And Peter always goes swimming with us. And now you aren't talking to him and he isn't talking to you and you're fighting! I know you are!" Morgan's eyes welled with frustrated tears, but she stubbornly blinked them back. 

"Hey, no, baby," Tony said, noticing his daughter's mood. He got off the couch and crouched down to his daughter. "We aren't fighting, okay? We just had a little disagreement."

"This is more than a little disagreement," Morgan replied. She crossed her arms and glared. 

"No, it isn't, baby. I promise."

"Then why didn't he swim with us today?"

"He was just tired, Mo. Right, Pete?" Harley said, turning to Peter, who nodded but was otherwise unresponsive. 

Morgan narrowed her eyes. "Stop lying to me."

"We aren't, baby."

"Yes you are. I know you are. You and Pete never act like this."

Harley kept looking at Peter, his eyes scared, when he said, "Tony?"

"It's big-people business, okay? Nothing you have to worry about."

"I'm big people, Baba!"

"Tony?" Harley tried again. He grabbed Peter's hand, but the boy didn't so much as blink at the contact. 

"I know you are. But this is between me and Pete, okay?"

"It isn't if it's making everyone else sad."

"No one's sad, baby."

"Tony!" 

"What?" Tony whirled around at Harley, his eyes questioning. 

"I think Peter's dissociating."

All the color suddenly drained from Tony's face, and whatever stubbornness he held against Peter seemed to melt away. He locked eyes with Harley before scanning over Peter's still and taut figure. "Shit," he breathed. His voice came out shaky. 

"Only Mama uses that word," Morgan replied automatically, looking at Peter with a mix of fear and sadness. "Is Peter okay?"

Tony looked back at his daughter, suddenly more tired. He brushed the hair from her face and smiled softly at her. "He's fine, Maguna. Just a little spaced out."

"Can I help him?" Morgan asked. 

Tony's smile turned sad. He didn't answer her question. "Go to your room, sweetie. I'll call you out when we're done, okay? And then we can do something fun."

Morgan seemed like she wanted to argue, but then she looked over at Harley still gripping Peter's unresponsive hand and deflated. "Okay."

"Thank you, baby."

The minute Morgan shuffled out of frame, Tony went to Peter and grabbed his other hand. "Kid?"

Peter's eyes flickered to Tony, but stayed unnervingly blank. 

Tony knelt in front of the boy and let go if his hand, using it to card through Peter's unruly curls, a familiar gesture when it came to the man. "Harley?" Tony said, not looking away from the kid. "Squeeze his hand."

Harley followed the order. 

"Hey, kid." Tony's voice softened significantly. He brushed his thumb across Peter's cheek. "Pete. I need you to concentrate on Harley's hand. Can you feel it?"

For a second, Peter stayed unresponsive, but the he flinched at the sudden pain. A glimmer of something- recognition? hurt?- flickered across his face before it died down again. "Ow," he said lowly. 

"Yeah, kid. Ow." 

"Peter?" Harley asked, his eyes scared. 

"Not yet, Har," Tony replied, voice still soft and warm. 

"Oh."

"Pete? Can you feel the carpet under your feet? It's soft, isn't it?"

Peter's toes wiggled on the carpet. 

"And my hand. Can you feel it in your hair?" Tony tugged at a knot as he said that, and something morphed and softened into Peter's features. Recognition. Tony smiled a little at that. "You like that, buddy?"

"Soft," Peter replied, his toes still moving on the carpet. 

"Yeah?" Tony said, his face flashing in relief. 

"Yeah."

"Do you feel Harley's hand?"

"Rough," Peter said, his nose scrunching up. Harley laughed at that, the tenseness in his shoulder's from the beginning of the video draining away. 

"You call them engineer hands," Harley supplied. 

"I know," Peter said. He leaned into Tony's hand. "Tony?"

"Hey, kid. You back with us?"

"Yeah. I-I think so."

Tony smiled. "Okay. Scoot over." 

Peter made room for Tony next to him, shuffling closer to Harley. When the older man sat net to him, his hand still in his hair, Peter dropped his head on his shoulder. That earned him another relieved laugh from Harley. 

"Can you check up on Morgan?" Tony asked Harley over Peter's head. Harley nodded and got up, walking out of frame. 

Once they were alone, Tony brought his hand up to Peter's neck, the other still playing with his hair. 

"Did-Did I scare Mo?" Peter mumbled, his voice muffled by Tony's shirt. 

"A little bit," Tony said truthfully. "But not too much, don't worry."

"Sorry," Peter said. He turned his head so his forehead was resting on Tony's shoulder instead of his temple. Tony's hand stopped carding Peter's hair so he can adjust, but immediately resumed when he was comfortable. 

"Nothing to be sorry for, kid. In fact, I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"Shouldn't have raised my voice," Peter replied. 

"Shouldn't have raised mine either, then."

"I deserved it." 

Guilt racked Tony's worried features. "No, you didn't, baby."

A chord seemed to break in Peter at the endearment. "I-" He closed his eyes, a tear streaming streaming down his face. "I said-I said I h-hate you."

"Shh, Peter. It's okay."

"I did-didn't m-mean it."

Tony squeezed the back of Peter's neck. "I know you didn't."

"I-I'm so-sorry." Peter choked on a sob, the tears streaming down his face steady. He broke away from Tony and muffled his agonizing cries with his hand. "I'm s-sor-sorry."

"Baby," Tony whispered. He put his arm around Peter's waist and brought him closer, his other hand to Peter's knee. "Shh. I'm here. I'm sorry."

" _To-Tony._ "

Tony rested his forehead on Peter's temple and closed his eyes. The hand that was on Peter's knee moved to his cheek, wiping away the tears there. "I'm right here."

Another sob tore its way through the kid- he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as if he was in pain; he clutched Tony's shirt like a lifeline. The older man pressed a kiss on Peter's cheekbone, then turned his face so their foreheads were pressed together. 

"It's okay, baby," he said, playing with the hair at the nape of Peter's neck. He let a tear stream down his face. "It's okay."

[cut]

Some time later, Peter fell asleep. His head was buried into Tony's chest, his arms around his waist, and the rest of him gathered messy in his arms. Tony had his ankles locked around Peter's body and his hand was brushing through Peter's curls. He was singing something, but it was too soft for the camera to pick up. 

Footsteps sounded, and Tony turned his head to someone out of frame. His fresh tear tracks glistened at the movement. 

 _Camera_ , Tony mouthed. 

The person, who was apparently Harley, crossed through the frame, but not before smiling sadly at the pair. 

When the light blinked out, the last image there was of Tony pressing a kiss to Peter's hair. 

[END VIDEO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured out how to end this fic. you guys won't like it.
> 
> im too lazy to go through this now so excuse all my mistakes until further notice. 
> 
> i love you guys :)
> 
> kudos and comment?
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
